


Blame Juandissimo

by Dawn_Khee



Category: Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, POV Third Person Limited, Vlad's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Khee/pseuds/Dawn_Khee
Summary: Juandissimo was Vlad's fairy god-parent. Its Juandissimo fault.





	Blame Juandissimo

Vlad stared at this _ten-year-old_ in front of him. The kid looked unamused. Like he was done with someone's shenanigans. The kid wasn't scared in the slightest. Vlad glared at him. 

_Fool, _the halfa thought, _I could easily take care of you_

Vlad growled and the boy's eyes widened. Pink sparked in his hands and he grinned a fang-showing grin. The boy backed up a bit. So he _was _scared. 

"I know you had Fairy god-parent." the boy quickly put-in. "Juandissimo."

Vlad's eyes widened in shock. The boy- knew? How it the world? Vlad knew the boy must at least one fairy god-parent of his own. Surely not Juandissimo? 

Then he saw the two fairies. At once, he facepalmed. Blast! Cosmo and Wanda... Of course, they'd be his fairies. Daniel was surely behind this child's presence.

Wanda sped over and gave a forceful tug at his ear. Nagging right into it. Vlad managed to pull away with a snarl. He was _certainly_ not used to having the underhand. No less, by fairies who would listen to a boy in a pink hat. 

"Vlad Percival Masters!" she screamed.

Cosmo floated there (like an idiot in Vlad's mind) while Vlad could nearly feel his ear bleed. The boy stared blankly at the scene. Wonderful. The fairies in his childhood reflected his adult life- including him.

"Juandissimo still has never done-" she looked like she was about to explode. "All of THIS!"

Vlad hissed and shot a blast at her. He was not a child, no, he was a half-ghost that was to be _feared. _Yet he was being made a fool and there was nothing he could do about it. He had no netting to use. Besides, messing with fairies was asking for disaster.

"Juandissimo told you it was perfectly fine too-" she clenched her eyes and teeth shut. "Follow in his shoes?"

She had to say those dreaded words. She had to point out what they all knew, that Juandissimo, Wanda, Cosmo were the fairy versions of the dynamic between himself, Maddie, and _Jack. _It was highly unsettling. Vlad did not need to be reminded of it.

Vlad started to teleport away when the brat opened his mouth.  
  
"I wish he couldn't get out of this." and then with a puff of cotton-candy smoke, his powers were suppressed.  
  
"Who-" Vlad growled now in human form, "Put you up to this?"  
  
"None of your business." the boy was cocky now.

Vlad Masters stiffened and his face hardened into something cold and dark. The boy had no idea how fortunate he was to have fairies protecting him Then _again_, this boy wouldn't be here if it weren't that "little" fact. He was worse than _Daniel._

Wanda glared at him, daring him to try anything. Cosmo was on the same page, somehow, and Vlad loathed it all. Vlad started to loathe the fact that he had listened to that fairy. He turned away and thought. Perhaps- there was a way to gain some solitude at least. And deal with this later.

Wanda made a dire mistake, which took Vlad by surprise, "Timmy, I told you." she scolded.

_Wanda was never so careless as this_ Vlad mused as he started to walk away. _Brat. Twerp. Mini Badger. No matter, I have a name now. Timmy._

"I wish he has to do everything I say" In a voice that would put Daniel's mischief to shame. 

It was one thing being Daniel's servant- while he enjoyed the revenge it wasn't nearly as grueling at the thought of a mere child controlling him. At least Daniel could, perhaps, spare him a scrap of dignity. This Timmy? Hardly so.

Dread filled Vlad as he knew this would not turn in his favor in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> This breaks so much canon as far as FoP goes the way I wrote this. It had to happen once the parallel connection was made. It had to.


End file.
